music and mayhem
by hyacynthia
Summary: what happened after bruises and bearhugs? book 2 is up! read and check it out. : reviews are loved! :


A/N: Hello again fanfic lovers like myself. This is my attempt at Book 2 of my first story bruises and bearhugs. It would be better if you read that one first (reviews are still very much appreciated:P) so that it would be easier for you to understand this one. The difference is this one would focus on the other characters. If the first dealt with Haley, Lucas and Nathan, the center of this one is Peyton. Of course, the rest of the Tree Hill gang would be very much included:) Hope you guys will support this as well and of course, your reviews keeps me going! -hyacynthia-

Peyton looked over her bulletin board as she reached out for her schedule. Scribbles, erasures, important notes and priorities. _Another hectic schedule is up!_ She thought as she placed down her coffee and reviewed the tasks she needed to accomplish for the next 16 or more hours. She has gotten used to sleep deprivation, having been sleeping past 2 in the morning and waking up around 9 to go to work for the past year. Well, technically speaking, her work never stops and is never a constant thing.

Leaving Tree Hill was a big step for her, having grown, loved and lived there all her life. But upon receiving an internship at one of the biggest recording companies, it cemented her goals in the future, that is to engage her self in the one thing that has never left her in all her experiences, be good or bad – and that is music. And after a college degree and some odd jobs, she finally landed her dream job. Well not really her dream job, but a dream venue to hone her skills in the industry that she knew she would last.

_I'm still young! 22 years old. C'mon, it's normal for to be still confused on what I want to do. But one thing that I do know is it would all boil down to music. _

Twirling around a pen in her hand, she stopped to make notes and prioritize her agenda for the day. As a talent scout for the company, she needs to go to different bars and pubs in New York to find up and coming artists before they are sought my the next competitor. And it's a cut-throat competition, being a profit-oriented business that it is. This is why Peyton stays up late to catch their gigs, make reviews and interviews and hand out a business card or two to those who stand out in the crowd. Normally, her real work starts at around 4 pm, when people are about to relax, she finds herself walking the streets of New York City like a scavenger in a hunt. It's fun, no doubt, but it's tiring at times.

_But no regrets. _

_Life is too short to live in regrets. One must live life to the fullest._

This has always been her motto, ever since the tragedies that has happened early in her life. When her mom died, it was unclear to her the sudden twists that occurs to life. She was full of bitterness and resentment, but thankfully she was able to get past it. But another huge blow for her was when Haley had a scare of leukemia when they were still in high school. _Truly, you can never know when your time is up._ It was a tough time for Tree Hill High, especially for her circle of friends. Haley was the glue that held their group together. _Smart, sweet and witty Haley James…One of my bestest friends._ After a long grueling period of chemotherapy, she was able to defeat the deadly sickness and it was then that Peyton made a pact with herself. _I will no longer let fear of the unknown succumb to me. I will live my life freely. Life is too short to be scared. Welcome to the world of surprises, carefree Peyton Sawyer!_

"Ms. Sawyer…Peyton…" A voice interrupted her reverie, as she saw one of the assistants calling her name.

"Sorry spaced out for the moment." Peyton replied with a guilty smile in her face. "Yeah?"

Libby, the assistant, was holding a phone in one hand and clutching a folder on the other. "This is for you, schedule of the prospective artists and bands for next week." She said hurriedly handing her the file. "And this is for you too. Ms. Davis. Called thrice this morning. She says it's urgent."

Peyton tied her long curly hair in a pony before reaching for the phone "Thanks Lib. You're the best." As Libby went on her way to resume her work, she glanced on the watch.

_10 am._

"Hey Brooke…" Peyton greeted her best friend on the other end of the line.

"I hate you P. Sawyer!" Brooke exclaimed so loudly that Peyton have to put the receiver a few feet away. _Drama Queen. _She thought with a roll of her eyes.

"To what do I honor this early call? Never knew you could get out of bed this time of day." Peyton replied with a mild sarcasm in her voice. She smiled. Their same old banter would never fade.

"C'mon Peyton, I've called your BUSY office three times today and you're still not there. Three times, that's more than the times I call my parents in a month. Where the hell are you? Your assistant there is always in a hurry, she won't answer my questions." Brooke began rambling as Peyton began to ready her self to leave for a meeting.

_10:10. C'mon Brooke get to the point._ She thought as she applied lip gloss and put a little mascara.

"Ok, ok. Sorry for that. You know me Brooke, always busy!" She replied as she heard her best friend huff on the other side of the phone. "What's up? Got to leave in a few minutes you know."

"Alrighty, apology accepted!" Brooke cheerily said, totally forgetting her melodrama earlier. "Are we still on for lunch later? Around 1 is fine with me."

Peyton looked back at her schedule. _Tight. Uh-oh… Brooke would kill me if I cancel again. 12 to 1 not possible...Ok. 1:30. 30 minute meals should be just fine._

"Ok B. Davis, 1:30 is fine with me. The usual ok?" Peyton decided, getting her now warm coffee and preparing her stuff.

_10:20. Got to go now!_

"Ok then. See you P! I'll catch you or your mobile alright. Tata!" Brooke said hanging up the phone.

_Typical. _Peyton thought with a smile. Brooke Davis, the self-centered spoiled princess that she had always loved. Meeting her later definitely made Peyton look forward for the rest of her day.

"Ms. Sawyer, should I get the company car for you?" Libby popped her head again.

"No, I'm fine Lib. I'll just hail a cab. In a hurry. Bye!" Peyton replied as she sprinted her way out of the building.

Just the start of another day for Peyton Sawyer.


End file.
